a. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a device for cutting sheet material, such as foils and layers of textile material, by means of a thermal cutting beam, the device having support means for supporting the sheet material to be cut.
B. Prior Art:
It is known to employ a laser beam for cutting material, the action of the laser beam being substantially a torch-cutting effect. The laser beam must, for this purpose, be focussed on the cutting location. As this is done, the laser beam generates a considerable amount of heat not only directly at the level of the cutting location but also in the zones located therebelow. If the material to be cut is a material which is not rigid, for example, a textile material, then it is necessary to lay it on a table. Consequently, the table is subjected to a considerable degree of heating and thermal stress due to the laser beam.